1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, speaker apparatuses are extensively used for not only acoustic equipment but also household electrical appliances, portable telephones, and other various products.
As one example of conventional speaker apparatuses, JP-A-2003-333689 discloses a compact speaker which is used for, for example, a portable telephone or the like.
In addition, as for a method of manufacturing a speaker, one example of assembling a magnetic circuit and a case for accommodating the magnetic circuit is disclosed in JP-A-2003-143676.
Incidentally, in the conventional speaker apparatus, a resin-made frame 100 and a metallic pot type yoke 90, such as those shown in FIG. 1, are fitted to each other and are fixed by an adhesive.
It should be noted that, for instance, a magnet, a top plate, a sound absorbing material, and the like, although not shown, are appropriately laminated and disposed inside the pot type yoke 90, and a magnetic circuit is formed by the top plate, the magnet, and the pot type yoke 90.
A description will be given of the supply of the adhesive in the aforementioned fitted state.
In the assembly of the speaker apparatus, after the pot type yoke 90 is fitted in the frame 100, the fitted assembly is appropriately held by an unillustrated seating base. Meanwhile, an adhesive supply head 111 having a supply port 112 for supplying an adhesive is disposed at an end face 102 of an annular portion 101 of the frame 100.
In such a state, if the seating base is rotated 360 degrees (rotated in the direction of arrow C, for example), and the adhesive is discharged from the supply port 112 to the end face 102 of the annular portion 101. By effecting such an operation by an automated machine, it is possible to automatically perform the supply of the adhesive. Namely, as the adhesive supply head 111 and the frame 100 are relatively moved, the adhesive is supplied over the entire peripheries of the frame 100 and the pot type yoke 90. In particular, since a plurality of grooves 103 are formed at predetermined intervals on the inner side of the annular portion 101 of the frame 100, as shown in FIG. 1, these grooves 103 serve as adhesive pools, so that the bonding area with respect to the frame 100 becomes large, making it possible to securely bond and fix both members.